Stray Cats
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: -Discontinued- When the new Fuhrer Roy Mustang is on the verge of being assassinated he is saved by someone that the military knows as XIII. And the Military's financial backbone is forcing our group of heroes into a tough decision.hints of Royai & EdWin
1. Enter Black Cat

Hey there I know you guys haven't heard anything from me in a while and lets just say that I hit a majors writers block every story that I have written, this one is a older one of mine I thought of typing up.

This story a crossover with Black Cat...eeeeeeeeee! One of my all time favorite Manga/Animes. You don't really have to know much about Black Cat to understand the story since it's placed in the FMA realm. And to tell you this is totally **AU**. That means that Hughes is still alive! And Al has his body! I hope that I fully explained what you need to know about the characters in the story.

If you like it let me know if I should continue it...I kinda like the idea to the story to begin with.

**Discliamer:** I don't own Black Cat or Train or FMA.. leave me alone with my Alphonse plushy...

* * *

"And now we await for a word from our correspondent…" the TV crackled high on it's perch near the barstools. 

Train, a skinny brown haired young man in a short blue jacket with a white shirt and with black pants, looked up as the correspondent began to do her speech. The bright sun shone behind her, "the world leaders fair today will begin with a word from our new Fuhrer himself in a half hours time." She said and Train narrowed his yellow cat like eyes as her saw a silver haired man pulled randomly from the crowd she asked him, "And what do you think of this event?"

"It's a beautiful day for a party." He answered.

"Certainly is isn't it?"

"You wouldn't expect anything to happen with all the security around here."

"Yes quite."

Train ignored the rest of it, more like his anger got the better of him, "Creed." He breathed as he smashed the glass bottle of milk he was holding, into pieces. The people around him stared, but he didn't care. He stood up and threw money on the table grabbed black jacket off the back of a barstool and ran.

He head for the plaza where the fair was taking place. _So Creed intended on killing the new Fuhrer and the other world leaders there, but why though? Unless Creed had destroyed the Chronos numbers? That wasn't possible Belze has come in contact with him days ago. So then he was working the other way getting control of countries before taking down Chronos. _Train knew he didn't have much time till Creed planned his assassination.

When he reached the plaza he surveyed the crowd around him for Creed. Train knew Creed was somewhere in the crowd but the area was too big, too open, and far too many people to injure. He needed to think of something quick that would remove the large mass of people. Then he got an idea.

Standing in the middle of the crowd he raised his gun in the air and shot at the sky. Screams cried out and he pushed his way through the crowd. _Now where was Creed? If Train were a psychotic bastard with the thought of assassination he'd go to…_

"This way Train." A familiar voice said pulling him along. It was a man dressed in a white suit with a matching white hat hiding his green hair as well as an eye patch over his right eye.

"Sven, sorry I had to ruin the _princess_' party."

"As long as Eve sees the fire works she'll be happy," he said shoving Train to the tent and then tossed him a box, "for good luck."

"Thanks."

------------

"And now you die Flame Alchemist." A silver haired man said to the now kneeling furhur.

"Not if I can help it," Train said shooting at Creed.

"Train, sooooo nice of you to come." Train held his gun straight at him as he made his way to survey the two injured people. The Furhur's guard received more damage then the man himself. She had blood mixed into her blonde hair most likely a crack at the top of her head, her right shoulder and left leg were bleeding extensively. Notably from a deep slash of the blade it must have missed any vital organs. Her left wrist looked like it had been snapped in two.

"Get her out of here," Train said standing in front of them to acting like a shield, "I'll handle the rest. Creed…"

"Train such a nostalgic coat I see you must of accepted my offer to join the apostles star." The silver haired man said excitedly. Train remembered that he was wearing the only two remaining items that belonged to him before he left Chronos.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Train yelled and shot at Creed, who had dodged it easily.

"I said get her out of here," Train turned a bit to yell at the black haired man now cradling injured blonde woman. The man looked at him incredulously.

"There is no way I can, that blade has too much range."

Train quirked an eyebrow and was about to say something but Creed said something first. "Why are you talking to such trash Train?"

"Trash why I-" the flame alchemist tried to snap but Train closed his left hand around the man's right.

"I never said I'd join you."

"I see you're still under the witch's enchantment. That means the only way to stop it is to kill you Train."

"I'd like to see you try." He said shooting at Creed.

"Well then I met my new Ketosu the image blade."

"What are you going to do? Club me over the head with the hilt?"

"Oh she's different than the last time you saw her," Creed said thrashing the tip of the blade into the ground, "She's forged with my chi making her stronger then the one you destroyed."

"We'll see about that." Train said charging forward taking a few shots. Creed sliced forward into Train's chest. Train stumbled back in shock, so it was imagery after all, but now with blood on the tip of the sword he could see where Creed was aiming.

"Not as easy as you think my dear Train. Ketosu is forged with my own chi I can make her as long as I want!" Creed said slicing the pole behind Train. Train gave an exasperated look as part of the tent they were in collapsed around him, _so this was the range that the Fuhrer was talking about_ he spit blood on the floor as he walked toward the two bystanders.

Creed's eyes grew with jealousy, "I've seen the trash that you walk about with, and now you're trying protecting some more trash! You used to be so admirable you used to kill people like him in seconds now, now… I'm going to carve the witches curse right out of you!" he yelled trusting forward. Train nodded at the Fuhrer and the two jumped opposite directions, the Fuhrer and his guard under the collapsed part of the tent and Train into the open. Creed thrust again at Train, who at the moment tried badly to grasp at a plan and then he remembered what Sven gave him. Opening up his pocket he said "Bullets?" Eve's neat little handwriting had "boom" written on the package.

"That's it!" Train said excitedly reloading his gun as Creed slashed at him again aiming for his heart.

"What do you plan to come back begging?" Creed asked greedily.

"I was never yours to begin with! We may have been partners before but Chronos is over for the both of us. And now I'm going to end this." Train said aiming his gun.

Creed quirked an eyebrow, "How can you the image blade is to much…"

Train switched his gun to his left hand.

"Changing his gun hand?" the Fuhrer's guard whispered.

Creed laughed at the thought, "I remembered once you telling me that you were born left handed. So you've finally decided to get serious." And he laughed.

Train smiled, "Saya, I'm going to end this now, for you." And his eyes grew serious.

"Those eyes, those beautiful eyes!" Creed cried, "Show me, come on Train what you can do!"

Train made a mad dash for Creed, _Even though I can't see the image blade the moment the attack hits that is when I make my move,_ with enough distance between them to his liking Creed slashed down and Train raised his right arm as if to block the blade, but instead of pulling way to protect it, he let his upper arm get sliced off. Creed stopped and stood in shock.

"It's over," Train announced as he pulled the trigger, shooting Creed in the stomach, the bullets burst on impact and cause Creed to fly into the air with serious damage to abdomen.

"Creed!" a man from the shadows said as he caught Creed before he hit the ground.

"Train, Train…" Creed said as a mantra as he slowly tried to regain himself, most of his body weight was on the other mysterious man.

The man turned to him, "we'll never forgive you." Train gave one last ringing shot before they disappeared.

"Sven, you bastard!" Train cried, cling his stub of forearm to his body, "you had to make it explode! You nearly killed me!"

The Fuhrer and his guarded stepped out of the shadows. The woman leaned most of her body weight on the Fuhrer. Train turned to them, "you two alright?"

"What do you mean 'are you alright?' look at yourself your missing a hand! Are you okay?" the Fuhrer screeched.

"I've seen better days," Train answered faintly before collapsing at the two's feet.

-----------

"Sven were too late." A long blonde haired girl said to the man in white.

"I know! We have to find Train before the military gets him."

"I saw some military emergency vehicles over this way…" the girl pointed towards the tent the fight took in.

"That means…shit Eve they have Train." Sven sighed pulling down his hat.

----------

Days later Train woke up to a bright white ceiling, "Where the hell am I?" he said reaching up to move the plastered hair from his forehead, "my right hand it's back." He said in awe.

"To answer your question you're in a military hospital and yes a man named _Doctor_ used something called _Tao_ and put your hand back on. Something about the cells around the wound weren't damaged and an easy fix. He said also said that, that Creed fellow wanted you to have it back. Don't tell Fullmetal about it he'll go chasing after it." Train looked to his side to find the Fuhrer and his guard.

"Your alright!" Train said excitedly toward the guard.

"They said my wounds healed up pretty quickly besides my wrist of course it's broken." She waved the cast a bit.

Train put on a cat like grin causing the woman to blush a bit, "That's really good to hear!"

The Fuhrer glowered, "I demand to know who you are and what you had to do with that man."

"The only thing that I can tell you is that he was an old partner of mine, and well that he went…insane. Where are my clothes?"

"In the top drawer. Now I want more answers, what did you two work in?"

"Oh good," Train said getting out of the bed but fell face first onto the floor, "god how long was I out." Train's voice was muffled from the floor.

"Oh for a good two weeks," the woman said helping him back onto the bed.

"Thank you…?"

"Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye."

"Thank you Riza-chan!!!" Train said with a bit of a wink causing the woman to blush again but he male companion gave a frustrated sigh.

"What is your name?" Riza said helping Train get comfortable in the bed again.

"Train," he said beaming.

"That's quite a nice but very different name."

"Thank you, I'd congratulate my mother on choosing it if she was still alive." He gave her a goofy smile. And Riza was taken aback at what he said so carelessly.

"Enough fooling around! I'll get straight to the point." The Fuhrer gave a dark look placing his chin on his hand and his elbows were resting on his knees, "Your skill is admirable. You were willing to sacrifice your own hand to destroy the enemy. There are a few soldiers I know that would do that."

"So what's your point?" Train said pouting childishly crossing his arms and sitting up from his prior position.

"My point is I would like you to join my team in the military." Hawkeye's breath hitched.

"No." Train said flatly, "Stray cat's don't have masters, plus I don't owe the military any favours." He flopped back to lie down back on the bed again. The Fuhrer caught a glance at what seemed to be a tattoo of _XIII_ on his chest.

"Well technically you owe the military I, Roy Mustang over 1500 dollars in hospital fees." Roy said with a smirk.

"What?" Train strangled out in shock and Riza hand him the bill, "there is god fucking fees for everything now a days…" he let out a sigh mumbling, "of course I haven't been to a real hospital in ages."

"I'll leave it to you to think it over. Pay your bill and leave or join us and I'll pay it for you. I'll be back tomorrow for your answer. Come on Hawkeye." And with that Roy Mustang left.

Outside three men in blue military uniforms waiting for him, "Havoc!" he commanded and the smoking blonde snapped to attention.

"Yes Sir!"

"I need to find anything on a person named 'Train' with his profile and anything on the symbol _XIII_, take Fuery with you."

"Falman find Breda at the site of the fight help him continue the search for the gun 'Train' used. And when you two find it bring it straight to Hawkeye. I want you three to find out how it's made and what it's made from. Hawkeye your coming with me for now we've got our own work to do. That's it you're dismissed!"

"Yes, Sir!" they all said with a salute.

----------

It was later that day when Havoc and Fuery came bursting into Roy's office with a mountain of papers.

"We think we found him, sir!"

"Well on with it." Roy shrugged off the work that he was signing to listen.

"His full name Train Heartnet. He's a sweeper; you know that legalized bounty hunter society you set up? He's one of them." Fuery said puffing.

"What?!" Roy screeched.

"This is all the criminals that he has captured to date."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not only that sir," Havoc piped in, "but other than old historical record, the only thing that we found on _XIII_ was that the group Chronos uses the numbers to label their assassins or erasers whatever you'd like to call them, you've had more experience with them then us."

Roy sighed resting his face in his hand, "they may financially back the military but I still hate dealing with them. Anything about the gun he was carrying Breda or Falman find it?"

"No they haven't it's still a mess from the battle even for two weeks ago. But we did find a picture of the gun." Fuery handed over the picture, "we assume from what Sheizka was able to get out of the Chronos all their erasers carry weapons that are made out of orichalcum. This one specific labelled for _XIII_ or 13 the Black Cat."

Havoc continued, "but according to their records the Black Cat died over two years ago, though when we searched for Train Heartnet the only thing we found was his birth certificate, that his parents died at the age of ten and that he showed up out of nowhere about two years ago in the sweeper registry."

"Very strange, sir." Riza said from her post behind him.

"I may have gave him till tomorrow for answer of joining, but I want this mystery around him cleared up now." Roy said grabbing his jacket and stocking off to the hospital.

When he got there all that was left for him to question was an open window and a note tacked to pillow where the man was supposed to be. Roy ripped the note off the pillow reading it quickly saying:

_Sorry to bother you guys but I had a previous engagement but thanks for the free treatment! The thing is that the old man and the princess are waiting for me._

_Don't worry they found my gun, thanks for your concern. I kind of over heard what you guys were talking about. Oh and tell Riza-chan I hope to meet her again! The princess would love her!_

_Train_

"Bastard!" Roy cursed crumpling the note in his hand.

Riza turned to look at him, "what was the note about sir?"

"This was what was left behind of your boyfriend." He said planting the crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"Boyfriend sir? He was just trying to flatter me."

"Whatever…I what to know the people that he's talking about in the note." Roy turned to his officers raising an eyebrow, "he mentions and old man and a princess."

"Well in the search it said that he didn't have any parents so…" Fuery backed away from his senior officer.

"He did mention it when we first met him." Hawkeye stated.

"Well then who is this old man?" Roy roared.

"Well according to the sweepers registry he works with a man about ten years older than him as well as a little girl." Havoc stated.

"Then give me the name of the man!"

"Sven Volfied."

"What?"

"Sven Volfied." Havoc repeated cowardly.

Roy grinned evilly, "Hawkeye get me Hughes."

----------

"Where were you for the past two weeks?" Sven said looking over at the man entering the house.

Train snorted, "Apparently in a military hospital."

"How'd you get there?"

"It seems that I saved the Fuhrer or something. They wanted me to join." Eve happened to look up from her book, Sven spit out his cigarette, "of course I said no. He was bribing me to join or pay the hospital bill."

"So you most likely jumped out of a third story window and found us at the hideout?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

-----------

"You rang Roy?" a tall man with tan khakis and a Hawaiian shirt on poked his head through the door of Roy's office.

"Get in here!"

"Oh ho ho, touchy, Hawkeye not letting you into her panties again?"

"We'll get married soon, now shut up and sit down."

Hughes clambered into the chair, "this better be good for leaving my vacation with Elysia-chan!"

"I need you to contact Volfied."

"What? Roy you can't be serious? This has to deal with what happened two weeks ago, don't you dare get him involved just because he has the vis-" Hughes tried to say but was cut off.

"A friend of his paid me a visit, and with that psycho man on the loose I'd like to enlist both Volfied and his friend's services." Roy said over looking Hughes who sighed.

"You know he won't go for it…"

"I can still try."

-----------

"Who was it?" Sven sighed letting out a puff of his cigarette.

Train gave a lazy glance, "Some guy named Mustang. Why do you care Sven you know him?"

"Heh," Sven let out a puff of smoke, "Mustang has this knack of collecting people with weird and wonderful skills under him."

"Why do you care? You not like him being Fuhrer or whatever?"

"No, he's a good man it's just that I think after Creed's assassination attempt on world leaders he wants to keep the all the strongest men and women under his wings."

"So we're leaving Central then?" Train raised an eyebrow.

Sven yelled to the girl reading on the floor, "Eve pack your bags we're heading east!

* * *

If anyone has read Black Cat Volume 2 of the manga then you should have recognize the fight scene with Train and Creed. And yes to those people that haven't seen/read Black Cat Creed is that creepy. 

I hope that you like it! Review and tell me if you want me to continue. If I get enough of a reaction then maybe the next chapter will be a more explaining one.

And Rinslet and Jenos will definatly will make an appearance. And definatly more Sven and Eve...


	2. Edward vs Rinslet

Yay chapter 2! This story is flowing...I already have an idea for the third chapter! That's a first for me!

Um, enter Edward, Alphonse, Rinslet and Jenos! This was a fun chapter to write... just to let you know in this story Alphonse is not in a tincan, well I mean his armor, Al well... you'll find out in the story. Okay one thing is that my research for what he has is a bit limited so I'm sorry if it's not right, let me live in my bliss. They are also older, and there are some themes that are carried over from the FMA manga, so for those that strictly watched the anime I'm sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or FMA...leave me alone with Al plushie!

* * *

Edward Elric was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. After his reckless decision to try and bring his mother back from the dead with Alchemy he's been determined to find a way to cure his brother. His sweet younger brother whom he destroyed, it wasn't that his brother Alphonse looked different from other people. Just like Edward himself, Alphonse was hiding something. Nothing as simple as a missing arm or leg as Edward was, Al's sense of touch was missing. Al couldn't tell you if anything was hot or cold, or if he was pressing hard enough, or tell you that sandpaper was rough and fluffy cotton sheets were soft. Obaa-san said that his sensor nerves were destroyed in the alchemic exchange, or to Edward it was taken away from Al along with Ed's arm and leg in equivalent exchange. 

Since Edward knew that alchemy would never restore such a thing, their pile of bones from what they wanted so desperately to call mother was proof of that, Edward was in search of a cure to gaining Al's sense of touch back. After getting his state alchemist licence Edward started doing some digging and found out several things that might help him get his brothers touch back. The current and last one is an underground secret that the military has been keeping a close eye on, nano machine technology. Once Edward found ample evidence that it did exist Mustang gave him the privilege to head up the operation and after three years they've come up with nothing. Nothing really that was truly important to count. There were such things as the partially destroyed lab where a genetically engineered bio-weapon was apparently made. Edward believed it too, because the bodies of the failed experiments were still decaying in their cages. He destroyed the place soon after, making sure that there was nothing that he couldn't use.

After nineteen years of living, and eight of those he lived with a automail arm and leg, Edward understood that this was more than guilt or obsession, it was his life's work and if he did find the nano machine technology that could cure Al. Maybe he'd head back to Rizenbool and settle down like Winry wished them too. Perhaps he'd marry her like they had promised under the stars when they were sixteen. That would be only **if** they found it. And he had a feeling that this old dusty lab that they were currently standing in was the trick.

A giggle rang out from the building that he and Al were standing in.

"You hear that nii-san?" Edward's younger brother whispered to him.

"It means that we're not alone." Al's greenish eyes squinted to adjust to the lack of light.

"Nii-san I see a small light over in that direction." Al pointed towards their left. Edward grinned with Al's loss of touch his other senses seemed to be picking up the slack.

"Good boy." Edward cooed and Alphonse gave a discussed face.

"I'm not a dog!" Al grumbled.

"Could have fooled me…" Edward sighed as another giggle rang out, so there intruding friend was a woman, okay he could deal with that. Hiding behind a stack of boxes Edward, with a silent clap, placed his hand on the ground electricity shot out and turned the lights on in the building. The woman let out a muffled curse.

"Well what do we have here?" Edward said stepping out into the open. (Al still hid for the surprise backup if needed.) What he found was a beautiful woman with short purple hair, in a green tank top with white crosshatching, her legs were covered with mid thigh high shorts, a red sweater was tied around her waist. She wore brown fingertip less gloves that stopped at the wrist and black boots that stopped in the middle of her calf.

"Well if it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist…where's the brother?" She said lightly touching the heart pendant of her necklace, which was, nestled in-between her breasts.

"He had errands to do, what I'm wondering is why such a…" dare he say beautiful she might use it against him somehow, "fashionable woman as yourself doing in a dust old lab such as this?"

"Fashion?" she cocked her head, "what happened to the famous red coat?"

"Pitched it three years ago." He did, after his search for the philosophers stone ended with defeating _the father_ at age sixteen he thought that it was time for a change, and at the time with the prospect of leading the search for nano machines he needed something comfortable, "I thought that I needed a new image."

He felt as her eyes gazed over his black waist length jacket left open with the hidden white shirt underneath it. Then she slowly dragged her eyes over his legs covered in a slightly baggy pair of black pants and belt strapped boots. His hair along with the white gloves on his hands were the only thing he kept from the "original outfit." He wore his military dog tags now around his neck, along with them the symbol of his teacher.

"Not bad…" she said walking towards him. Her feet gliding on the floor like it was covered in ice. She reached towards him, lightly touching his shoulder with her pointer finger, "such a handsome man." She purred circled him, he realised then that he was a little less than a head taller than her. She took her place in front of him, placing a slender hand on the back of his neck and she lifted her head towards him. Edward could feel his cheeks burn and the seductress let out a giggle, "so innocent and pure…"

She neared him further, lips a hairs breath away and she said, "To bad you have a girlfriend." She backed away to stand in front of him pouting, "call your brother out I know he's here."

"Al come out and meet the nice lady." Edward understood that she was trying to seduce her way out of the situation, but it was hard to do it if one of them were hiding, "you know who she is don't you?" that was the other good thing about Al, he had a mind for names, faces and facts.

Al stepped out into open air and the woman whistled, "I see that beauty runs in the family I wonder what your parents look like."

"I'm sure you probably know, thief for hire Rinslet Walker-san." Al said fidgeting with the collar of his black and blue short-sleeved hooded sweater that he wore over a plain white t-shirt. He then placed his hands into the pockets of his black pants, "sorry ma'am but we need those documents that you have taken."

She took light steps towards Al who towered over her far more than Edward did. She looked up and her lips curled into a smile, "your such a sweet boy, you probably know where I am hiding the documents too."

"In between your breasts ma'am." Al's whole face burned red causing his light blonde hair look even lighter.

Edward frowned, "you knew and you never told me!"

"What!" Al jumped in defence; "I noticed when she made her round about you! I wasn't going to yell it out!"

"Ah sibling fights…how I don't miss them. And as cute as you two are I must be leaving." She said with a wink and disappeared.

Ed had to admit that Rinslet had him fooled for a second till he heard the soft patter of her fast feet, carrying her tiny body out of next room, "Al around back we're going to block her."

Al nodded a hurried off leaving Edward to run directly behind her. He found her one foot out of a doorway. Quickly running up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind, "you're not going anywhere little thief."

He could hear her smirk, "that's what you think." She said dropping down, slipping through his arms, rolled to the floor and sprinted down the hall.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I have a client to meet." She shot into another hallway.

Ed finally cornered her again as she was nearing the exit, he glared down at her, "you're as annoying as Psiren!"

Rinslet's face screwed up and went bright red, "how dare you compare me to that woman!" she yelled, "she's the worst thief I know and they can't even catch her! Of course that says something about the police force…" she elbowed Edward in the solar plexus, "sorry but I'm on a time limit." She pushed open the door to find a very meek looking Alphonse Elric.

"You're too cute to hurt." She said patting his cheek motherly and threw down what looked like a little pebble and exploded into a smoke screen. When the smoke lifted she was gone.

Al sighed, "I'm sorry nii-san…"

Edward grinned slightly, leaning one hand against the wall for support, "It's alright. I have an idea where she went."

"How-"

"She mention a client, I have a few places in mind for someone like her would meet a client."

-----------

"You're late." A dark green haired man said to the woman as she entered the room. He was wearing a black suit and indigo dress shirt he left the top two buttons open exposing his chest. He grinned at the purple haired woman pushing a drink towards her while she took her seat at a barstool next to him.

"I would have been earlier if I didn't have the Fullmetal Alchemist to deal with." She sighed playing with the liquid in the glass.

"Did you still get the data?" he said concerned.

"You doubt me?" she pulled a small envelope from in between her breasts and slid the envelope in his direction, "it's all in there."

He grinned at it, "Good, for your next mission…"

She slammed her hand on the bar top, "I never said that there was a next mission in our original contract Jenos!"

Jenos stood behind her in a instant and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her right shoulder, "I may be able to get some information on a certain item you've had your eye on for a while," he breathed in her ear and reached up with his left hand to play with the wisps of hair around her ear, "a certain diamond necklace…"

"You've caught my attention," she smiled but suddenly her look turned sour; "now get your hand off my breast." Jenos laughed as she huffed, "It seems number _VII_ is all hands tonight."

He retrieved a sealed piece of paper out of coat pocket, "I need you to get this to the Black Cat. It's been busy at Chronos headquarters since Creed reappeared… you're the only one that I know that can quickly make contact with him."

She slipped the letter into her fingers and she smiled when the bar door slammed open.

"There you are! Give us back those documents!" Edward commanded blocking the door.

"I guess the dog finally caught up hey Rins-chan?" Jenos cocked his head towards Edward and she sighed.

"Give us back those documents." Edward took a step in to show his brother was there and they were both bound and determined.

"Oh you mean this?" Jenos said picking the envelope up and placing it into his inner coat pocket.

Edward's eyebrow twitched, "You sold them?!"

"Anything for money, I am a thief after all." She said picking up her jacket, "number _VII_ you deal with them I don't want to get my nails dirty."

Jenos stood in shock, "I'm not allowed to touch State Alchemists! Numbers rules!"

"Then you figure it out." Rinslet said disappearing.

* * *

Please tell me how this is doing... I want to know if there is anything to correct. 


	3. An Eastern Town

God you do not want to know how pissed off at fanfiction . net!!! Okay so I've been trying to update in that last week and it wasn't letting submit document...you don't know how long I cried when I couldn't update?

Well it was alot!

Anyway in other news there is a change in the story, **originally I posted that ****Train's group was ****heading west.**.. well _**they are headed east instead**_... I'll fix it in the first chapter as well. It changed because Tsuna gots a crazy idea... hopes you enjoy.

**Discliamer:** I own nothing... other than the Urahara plushie I bought a couple of days ago... but that has nothing to do with the story what-so-ever...

* * *

The door in Fuhrer Mustang's office flew open. 

It flew open so fast that it hit the doorstop hard, breaking it into pieces and a nineteen-year-old male and his eighteen-year-old brother stepped into the office.

"You're replacing that doorstop Fullmetal. Maybe give me a new door too, Hawkeye is it off its hinges again?" Mustang said not looking up from the document he was holding.

"It's not, sir." The woman said and tried to bend down to pick up the pieces of the doorstop, "But I think that he can fix it with alchemy this time."

Mustang finally looked up, "Riza you don't have to, you might hurt yourself."

"God, Mustang she's only six month pregnant." The nineteen-year-old said, sitting in the chair in front of Mustang.

His brother picked up the pieces for the woman, "I can't wait to see the baby." The boy said.

"You and me both Alphonse-kun." The woman huffed as she took a seat in her chair behind her desk; Alphonse took a seat with his brother.

"So how's the happy couple? I can't believe you two still got married days after the attempted assassination seven months ago. Which I have to say, I don't really understand Hawkeye why you married the Colonel bastard in the first place." Edward pushed his flesh hand through the bangs of his hair.

"Get it right." Mustang scolded.

"Fuhrer bastard."

"Thank you."

Riza from at her desk pointing a pen at the young male and said, "I maybe still be Hawkeye to avoid confusion, but I still am his wife so you be nice to him Edward-kun."

"Yeah, yeah…" Edward died off, "you still can't find that Train guy?"

"It's almost like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"I'll find the him for you." Edward said pointing to himself, "That is after I get new automail."

Mustang grinned, "oh yeah how'd the search for those notes go?"

"Crappy! Can't you see that I'm missing an arm to know that it went terrible?!" Edward slammed his remaining hand on the desk, and his brother sighed.

"Well how'd it happen Fullmetal?" Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you how it happened!!! When we went to that god forsaken lab there was a dirty little thief there at the same time that tried seduce her way out of the situation, didn't work. So she ran to catch up with a client. When we finally caught up with her, she sold the god-dammed documents to this guy and disappeared. Anyway the guy in turn decided that he'd take my whole arm apart with a glove that had claws and shot out wires." Edward was red in the face from yelling.

Mustang's eyes lit up, "do you know what the wires were made of?"

"No, not really. I was so pissed off at the fact that I couldn't transmute the damned things."

"Orichalcum," Mustang muttered.

"What?"

"Orichalcum, it's the strongest metal in the world, the only thing that can damage it is it's own self and even if, it doesn't do much. Unless one heats it enough." Mustang stood up and started pacing behind his desk.

"So what about it?" Ed followed him with his eyes.

"What was the guys name?"

"I don't really know. He never mentioned it."

"He said something about not being able to touch state alchemists I think he called it _numbers rules_ and Walker-san, she was the thief, said that number _seven_ was supposed to take care of us." Alphonse added.

"Walker? Walker, as in Rinslet Walker?" Riza said in surprise, and turned to her husband deep in thought, "Why'd they contact her, sir?"

After a few minutes of silence Edward yelled out, "What does all this mean?"

"It means Fullmetal that the organization Chronos wanted to get their hands on the nano machine technology before we did."

"Why would they?"

"Apparently they don't trust me yet."

"You mean-"

"I mean that previous Fuhrer's unfortunate accident eight months ago wasn't a accident."

"But why?"

"Because Edward Chronos owns one third of the worlds economy!" Mustang yelled out, "I may run this country by law but it doesn't mean that I can do it alone, it costs money to run an army! Either I rule along the lines or I get killed!" He sat back in his chair, "the only reason that _they chose me_ _to be Fuhrer_ is that, one I am a State Alchemist which means that I have relative amount of knowledge about them and two, that my ideals of governing happens to go along with theirs."

"What about the guy I met? What does he have to do with Chronos?"

"He must be one of their erasers, a select few assassins, the elite of the elite. They label them by old roman numerals they range from one to thirteen."

"Then that guy was seven. And that Train guy you said that he had a number on him as well what was he?"

"Thirteen." Roy bit his thumb and began to think. "Hey Fullmetal?

"Yeah?"

"You're good at finding trouble. Can you get me this Train person?"

"Hey-"

"No, I mean it if you find him for me I'm sure I can get Number Seven what he deserves for destroying your arm."

"Why? How?"

"Because the only way I agreed to be Fuhrer was if Chronos wouldn't touch my elite officers, especially the state alchemists…"

-----------

Why they had to stop at this far into the sticks was beyond him, but Train knew that Sven had some method to his madness. The most important thing was that his group needed to lie low. Sven with his eye, Train with his skills and Eve with her nano machines, who knows what the military would do if they got there hands on all three of them. But that's what you get when your group of sweepers includes: ex-military intelligence officer, an ex-chronos number and the princess, with a nano machine organ stuck in her body.

Train laughed, at least being this far in the boonies he could get some piece and quite and think. He lied down in the grass near the trail that he had been walking on.

_Uta wo utaou  
Daichi no uta wo_

(Let's sing a song  
The song of the Earth)

Train's head started spinning the moment he heard those two lines, "Saya…" he whispered. The voice continued to sing and he was brought into his memories...

_Kaze wo idakou  
Hikari abite_

(Hold the wind in your arms  
Bask in the light)

"Haha! There is something to be said about a man whose only friend is a cat." Saya pouted, "He doesn't seem to be coming today…"

_ Hoshi wa mada taki_  
_ Machi wa kinameku_

(The stars are twinkling  
Shining down upon the streets)

"Train-kun there is a festival tomorrow at the port! Lets go together and watch the fireworks!" She smiled at him.

"What does it have to do with me?" he said lamely.

"Come on Train-kun it'll be more fun to watch them together, we'll drink Ramune…"

_Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Menai komete_

(Light and Bouncy  
Be full of hopes.)

"You don't talk at all." Saya pouted, "Why don't you say something? Like, 'it's a wonderful night tonight.'"

"Weird…" he answered.

"Huh?"

"Weird Clothes."

She puffed out her cheeks, "How rude, this is a Yukata…"

_Uta wo utaou  
Sekai no uta wo_

(Let's sing a song  
Let the song of the world)

"Don't underestimate me. I can take on guys like him with my eyes closed."

"You're going to do it with that gun?"

"Killing is not a sweeper's job." She stated and an awkward pause followed.

"That's a load of crap, guns are killing tools." He turned away glaring at the floor.

"Depends on how you use them." She said walking off.

_ Doko made ikou  
Sora wo aoide_

(Travel forever.  
Looking up to the sky,)

"You know Train-kun, you and I are a lot a like." Saya said smiling at him from her usual perch at the edge of the rooftop.

"How so?" he said placing his milk bottle down and sat up from his from his previous position of lying down.

"Well," she said extending her arms outward to the sides she closed her eyes and continued, "Well we both like rooftops, we're independent we hate being bound to anyone…like stray cats …"

_Hito no ubu koe  
Mushi no habataki  
_ (The sound of people talking  
Insects jumping

"Wow! What a beautiful Gun!" She said eyeing her reflection in his gun, "But why do you have a gun?"

"You have a gun as well." He said gesturing to the bow of her yukata.

"Even though I don't look like one, I'm a sweeper! What about you?" he turned his face away.

_Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Omoi nosete_

Light and Bouncy  
Taking my hopes with it.)

"I've noticed something about you, it's worried me since we first met, Train-kun. You never smile."

"Hmm…?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"What does that tell you? If you were happy you'd smile!"

_Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Hoshi towa kitto_

(Light and Bouncy  
Tomorrow will definitely)

"Idiot stop talking like this is goodbye." he cradled her tightly in his arms that night. She was losing blood fast.

"The fireworks… are beautiful aren't they?" Saya smiled up at him, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She reached up with he hand to touch his face and smiled one last time before her hand fell to the ground and her eyes closed.

"Saya…" Train said, gently laying her body on the ground.

"Did the witch that was brainwashing you Train finally die?" a man with silver hair appeared asking.

"Creed… I will never…I will never forgive you!" he answered running at him.

_Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Sora ni todoku_  
(Light and Bouncy  
Reach the sky.)

The song ended and Train left his thoughts, his stomach gurgled and so he headed towards to the voice that had sung Saya's song, and the person was now humming the tune. It was young woman was sitting on the porch of her house with automail in one hand and a wrench in the other.

"Got any milk?" Train said.

The surprised woman jumped up out of her chair and turned to look at him almost horrified, but then she realised that he was seemed harmless and smiled down at him from the top of the porch.

"Pardon me?" she said tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You see I'm thirsty and I've been walking for a while and I'm not quite sure how far I am from the hotel that I'm staying at. I was kind of curious if you had any milk?" Train gave a cat like grin.

Her smile grew wider, "sure come up on the porch I'll fetch some from the fridge." She patted the spot beside her on the wooden furniture. As he was walking up the small staircase she placed the automail down and entered the house to get the milk.

When she returned with the milk, which was in a large jug and she brought glasses for them to drink out of, she sat down beside him on the bench and placed the automail on her other side and put the jug and the glasses on a small table to her left.

He grinned, "so where you learn that song?"

"My mother used to sing it to me, when I was quite young. As I got older she taught it to me." She said pouring the glasses of milk.

Train smiled sadly looking down at his hands, "I used to know someone that used to sing that song…you…your voice just brought back memories."

She carefully placed the jug down handing him a glass, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, they were all good memories." He grinned up at her gulped down the glasses contents, "by the way where are your parents?"

"My parents died when I was young. They were doctors during the war they were… killed. I live with my obaa-san."

"Better living with that, than the person who murdered them." He breathed out.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No, I heard a long the lines of living with person who murdered them."

"Really? Why would I say something like that?"

"I can tell you're lying."

"Heh…well he did for a little while he was eventually killed and I was on the streets until a rather nice man found me and took care of me." Train left out the fact that his parent's murderer gave him his first gun and taught him how to exactly kill a person.

"Is the streets where you got your scars?" she said pointing to his the exposed part of his chest, which showed his Chronos tattoo of XIII.

"Uh yeah part of it…" he was lying again, but he wasn't going to tell a complete stranger everything about his life. She looked satisfied by the answer, but he had a feeling that it wasn't sitting quite well with her.

"I came face to face with the murder of my parents once." She said as if to share some deep dark secret since he had. _What was it the alchemists called it? Equivalent exchange?_

"I had the gun in my hands and… one of my closest friends took the gun out of my hands. Told me that my hands should be healing hands, not covered in blood from killing people." She looked lost in thought at that point.

He felt it not necessary to tell her she was damned lucky, not the bastard telling you _'that if you wanted to leave that you had to kill him first'_. So Train had tried frequently back then until someone did the bastard in for him.

"I guess we're similar in a way. Sort of…" he said almost as comfort, stretching out, "it's good to drink milk in the sunshine."

She nodded in agreement.

"What is it that you do?" he gestured to the automail on her other side.

"I'm an automail mechanic as well as midwife if someone needs it. You?"

"I'm a sweeper." She lifted an eyebrow, "I took orders once, and I'll never do it again. Stray cats can only roam free, or as the saying goes." it was then she finally noticed the bell around his neck, he smiled playing with the bell, "it's a symbol of my freedom."

"Winry Rockbell." She said all of a sudden placing her hand out so that he could shake it.

Train grinned gabbing it, "Train-"

"Winry?" a blonde haired male said standing at the front steps of the house.

* * *

Okay first things first the song that Winry is singing is called _Konoyo No Uta_ and it's sung by _Megumi Toyoguchi_ in the Japanese version of the Black Cat anime. Well oddly enough, both Winry and Saya are voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi and Caitlin Glass. I thought that I'd have some fun... 

Leave me alone I'm crazy... but please amuse me and review!

Next chapter is already 1/4 typed, 1/2 hand written and 1/4 still in my head... give me a like a week... hopefully I don't jinx myself...

Darn you FFVII... why must you be addicting?

Gack! I have finals next week? When did that happen? Thus ends my life... see you in a couple weeks...


	4. Making Contact

**Disclaimer:** read previous chapters...

Welcome to chapter four... I think...? Sorry been busy, and originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but one the orignal handwritten copy sucked ass and the fact that I'm to lazy to type out something that long. I have a lot of ideas for this story so it should take about two to three weeks to update a chapter (I'm including typing time and procastination of putting in the corrections.) Thank you all to those that read this story. (I know you're out there I check my stats!) And to those that review it as well!

Eve finally enters the story!!!!!! I'm really excited about this! I really like Eve, but she is really hard to write for. Unlike most characters she doesn't really have highs and lows of emotion, but if you have seen/read Black Cat she does begin to develope them. She was one of the reasons that this went through so many revisions, I really didn't think that I was potraying her correctly. In the Black Cat she starts off at the age of eleven, but in this story I made her sixteen because I think that her and some other person in this story needs love! Yay for crossover crack pairing!

P.S. Because of my brother's request I use the word "Himichi" instead of princess, "Himichi" is a shortened version of "Himichisai" meaning "Small Princess".

Enough out of me enjoy the story...

* * *

Ever since Sven and Train had found her, Eve has always been treated like a little girl. From what they have told her she turned sixteen this year. And Sven, the man that she desperately wants approval from still treats her with the kid gloves that he had been using for the past two years. 

_Has it been that long since she had been rescued from that god forsaken hell hole that she was "created in"?_

Even now with the control over the nano machines in her body has become far more developed she could create anything with her body thanks to that special organ. But what angers her more is Sven still depends more on Train than herself.

_When will Sven see who she really is instead of the Himichi that Train call her?_

Eve angrily plucked a novel off of the shelf and skimmed the back cover.

"That is a good one, I suggest you read it." A blonde young man said smiling down at her.

Eve was struck by his genuine expression of helpfulness and because of it she began to scrutinize him with her eyes. _Was he one of those weirdoes that Sven and Train always told her to stay away from? _She eyed him up and down; he was tall at least over six feet, and lanky in the way that he hadn't filled out in his towering body yet. His eyes a soft green and showed so kindness, and for how exhausted he looked one would assume he had been traveling for a long period of time.

He shifted uncomfortable under her gaze, looking away from her, "Well that is if you like those kinds of novels. I'm quite fond of them myself, really I find them good for reading on long train trips."

"We don't travel by train." Eve stated blandly.

"Oh are you from here?" he raised an eyebrow turning to look at her again.

"No, we travel by car."

"Really?" he said excitedly and his eyes danced, "I've never traveled long distances in a car before! Mostly to and fro in Central and such."

"Oh." she responded looking away.

He looked dejected, "I'm sorry am I bothering you? I'll just leave now." He said turning to leave.

"Don't go." Eve said grabbing his arm tightly; this was the first time that she's talked to a person her own age, she didn't want him to get away.

But she found it odd that his reaction to her wasn't from her tight grip on his arm, but it was almost as if he had to see what was stopping him from going anywhere. But that didn't matter anymore when she realised that she was touching somebody that she didn't know in public.

"I'm sorry." Eve said looking away dropping her hand instantly.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry its fine," and he tilted his head; "I don't have anywhere to be for a while would you like to go for a walk with me?"

She's never met a regular human being like this. Every time she's talked to someone it always had been sweepers or other people that Sven or Train knew. Maybe this was her chance to make a normal human friend, "Sure."

She placed the book she was holding onto the shelf and they exited the store.

"Is there anything in particular that you have to do?" he asked, "Because if you don't I'd like to show you my favourite part of Rizenbool."

"Do you live here?" Eve asked.

"No, I was born here. I come back to visit friends every now and then." He smiled down at her.

Eve realised how much he smiled and wondered if it was constantly plastered on his face, "What is your name by the way?"

"Oh my I forgot to introduce myself again!" he sighed, "I'm Alphonse Elric."

"Eve." He lifted an eyebrow when she didn't include her surname, but she continued, "The man that is my guardian he never did find my surname."

He gazed at the sky, "There are some days that I didn't have the last name of mine." He said his smile wavering.

"You're related to the Fullmetal Alchemist?" she asked.

"You better believe it. Nii-san is a handful." Alphonse gave a sigh.

"You sound like you lecture him constantly. Sven always does that to Train when he does something wrong," Eve pouted at the thought, "but Train always gets away with whatever he does."

"Your brother?" Alphonse looked concerned for some reason and Eve couldn't figure out why.

"Traveling partner." She said as she frowned at the dense trees that he was taking her into, "where are you taking me?"

"My favourite place in the whole world." Al gave her a grin and she was sure that he was just one of those grinning fools with a brain, like Train. They like to put on stupid facades unless they really mean business.

And then she saw what he was smiling about.

Eve had never seen something like this in her whole life. It was like all of the places that Sven had taken her after she was rescued.

It was simply beautiful.

Tulips, lilies and daises bloomed in bunches together and she could hardly catch her breath when he lead her to other side of the patch of flowers.

The grove was on a high cliff above the town. Looking down you could see everything that was going on in it. The people going on with their day were small as ants were calming in a way to Eve, but she walked further in land and took her place in the middle of the grove.

"Beautiful." Eve breathed out, lightly touching a white petal of a daisy.

"I know." he said as his connected with hers and he began to walk to her side.

She felt her cheeks burn for some reason and Eve deducted that this was what Rinslet called flattery, and she had to admit that it did feel good to some extent, "uh…what is it that you think is beautiful?"

"Well um… you… and the flowers…" He said nervously as he sat across from her, "I'm making a fool out of myself aren't I?" Eve laughed as **his face** went bright red.

"I'll just go…" He said nervously standing up and walking in the direction of the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" she said running after him, "how…?"

He smiled down at her; "there is a trail with more flowers down this way." He said pointing in the direction. She leaned forward to look in the direction he was showing her when suddenly the ground beneath her collapse and she watched as Alphonse dived after her.

-------------

"Winry?" a blonde man said angrily

"Oh you're home!" Winry said excitedly clapping her hands together.

Train smiled and slightly bowed to the boy, "I'm sorry I was just leaving." And was about step out when Winry grabbed his upper arm.

"You don't have to go Train-kun! This is someone I was meaning to introduce you too." She said.

It was obvious to Train that this boy, man, whatever was close to her, it was evident from the jealously that he could see from the boys eyes. But it seemed that Winry wanted to keep Train's friendship, so she lied to the boy making it seem that she had known Train for a while. Not that Train minded Winry's company was fun in a way, and he was sure that if that boy hadn't come out of nowhere they would of talked the afternoon away, so he decided to play along.

"Oh, _Winry-chan_ this is that Edward-san that you were talking about! I never knew that the man was the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Train said stupidly looking down at her, Winry didn't even give a hint that they were making this up on the spot. But anyone would know that the boy was the Fullmetal Alchemist by looking at his profile .

"He's a bit shorter than I thought that he'd be." Train added and watched as Edward Elric's eyebrow twitched.

Edward shuffled his way up the stairs towards Train, and stuck out his hand, "Edward Elric."

Train grinned dumbly and shook it, "Train Heartnet." He said as the grip on Train's hand tightened.

Their death grip match ended when Winry called out, "Alphonse! Oh my goodness what happened?"

Edward dropped his hand in an instant and rushed to his brother's side. So that his brother was now balancing on him other than the girl that the boy had been using. Then Train realised whom the girl Alphonse had been balancing on.

"Himichi!" Train yelled out slamming his hands on the railing of the porch.

The girl looked up, "Train…"

Train hopped over the railing and ran towards her, "what the heck are you doing out here!? Sven told you to stay at the hotel!"

"I went to get a book." She said curtly.

"Wait I know who you are now…" Edward said smiling at the two passing Alphonse to Winry.

"You mean me or Himichi?" Train said pointing between the two of them.

"You're the guy Mustang wanted me to catch."

"Oh really? How do you figure?"

"You have that mark there." Edward said pointing to the XIII tattoo on his chest.

"I guess I've blown our cover again Himichi." Train said shrugging; Eve pouted in anger.

Edward's eyebrow twitched at the fact that they were ignoring him, "Mustang said he'd give me a bonus if I caught you."

"Oh really? How'd you think you're going to catch me?" Train said watching the alchemist dig his toe in the ground.

"Like this!" Edward said slammed his hand into the ground causing the grass to turn into spikes. Train and Eve dodged easily.

"Hey Train I want to fight this battle!" Eve called out to her partner.

"I'm sorry Himichi, but it looks like they're only after me. You can't show them you're skills just yet." Train said with a silly smile.

"I'm telling Sven on you!" she pouted as she sat down on the _sidelines_.

"Pull out your weapon!" Edward demanded.

"Why should I?" Train said dodging another attack from the ground, "you've only got one arm."

"You've got good eyes."

"No, aren't you supposed to clap?" he dodged as sharp as needles grass came flying at him, "I mean most alchemist at least have a prepared transmutation circles."

"You know a lot about our kind."

"Let's just say that I've kill a lot of your kind." Train gave a strained smile.

Edward gave crazed grin and took a piece of metal from his coat pocket transforming it into a staff with a dagger on the end of it.

He thrust toward Train who dodged and landed on the railing of the porch. Train leaned back and reached for the jug of milk behind him and tossed it in Edward's direction.

The colloid liquid soaked the blonde boy all over and he screamed, "oh no! I'm melting! I'm going to die a slow and milky death!" Edward flopped onto the ground and started twitching, "damn you! How did you know my weakness?" he cried.

Train sighed perched on the railing, "well that was disappointing…"

* * *

God knows what flowers bloom where if those flowers don't bloom at the same time or even in a grove sorry. 

And yes for those that are wondering Eve does think very highly of Sven. I don't know if I'll include it in the story but I'll tell this to those that would like to know reason why she does is:

Sven was Eve's first contact with the outside world when she was still living in the lab.

I hoped you liked, please review...

Oh and last time hiya24 I meant leave me alone I'm crazy! fufufufu...


	5. That What is Hidden

Hi!!! Sorry for the wait, it's been way past time I should have updated.

I really have no excuse for not updating because this chapter was done about two or three weeks ago from today it's just that I had the corrections written all over the printed out and everything ready to go I just didn't type the corrections in till tonight. When really I was doodling on the back of them for the past week until I realized yesterday what they these "blank pages" were. Gomen.

So school ended and now that I am working full time I think that my updating will be a little slower since I wont have much spare time during those eight hours to write my ideas down or to even to remember them. But I will try and I have a day off tomorrow and ideas so hopefully they will flow onto the keyboard and into the computer.

**Disclaimer: **I no own just a crazy fan girl that thought that these two stories could be intermingled.

* * *

Maes Hughes walked along a graveyard path towards a man in a white suit staring down at a particular grave, "so how long has it been since we lost Lloyd?" he asked. 

"Nine years." The man replied.

"Has it been that long, Brigadier General Volfied?" Hughes said when he stopped beside him.

"I don't know you tell me Lieutenant Hughes." Volfied tilted his head.

Hughes gave a little laugh, "Actually its Colonel now."

"I'm sure that's not why you wanted to see me." The man in white said seriously lighting up cigarette.

"Yeah about that…"

---------

Edward was still writhing on the ground when Train turned to Winry and said, "take care of him." And turned back to Eve, "Himichi come on lets go." So he jumped off of the railing and walked towards the girl.

"Running from a fight?" Edward said slowly getting up from the ground.

"You're the one that ended it when the milk hit you." Eve yelled back.

"Coward!" Edward called out.

Train sighed as he placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, "don't let him get to you, he's just egging you on."

Eve sighed _so maybe Train was right, but this Edward person kept yelling at her and it was getting annoying_.

"It says something when a woman does what she is told; it means that she herself has no brain." Edward spat out.

With that line Eve snapped, _it was truly a crappy day. First Sven dropped her off with Train in some place god knows where and drives off to meet someone in a nearby city _**without her**_ Then her only piece of enjoyment had to end when she falls off a cliff! If it had just been her that she would have grown her wings and fly off but Alphonse was there and had a hold on her before she could do anything. And now one of the kindest people she has met was injured because of her. Train wouldn't let her show off her new skills and this insufferable man was yelling insults at her, this was defiantly a day from hell!_

Eve's face screwed up in anger, and she began melding her fingers together to a point and developing her forearm into a large scythe and charged.

Edward stood with a vacant expression on his face as he watched this girl transform her upper arm into an inhumanly large scythe and was now charging at him. He hollowly heard Train yell at him to get out of the way, but it was too late for that she just transmuted her arm into a…no ex that off the list, if what he remembered from the few documents that he read that the nano machine experiment was human looking. So this is the extent of what the nano machines can do?

Slowly he remembered that he was in danger and trying to think of a counter attack in time_, maybe if he dropped and dodged…?_

Eve swung her arm at the Fullmetal Alchemist and in an instant Train was in front of Edward to block her blade with his gun.

"What the hell were you thinking Eve!" Train yelled out pushing her blade away making her stumbled backward.

Eve stood dazed, _what had happened to her? She hasn't experienced that much blood lust since when she was used as a killing tool before Sven found her. Sven what has she done?_

"Eve are you alright?!" Train yelled gripping her shoulders shaking her.

Eve looked up and caught Alphonse's eyes. He was looking at her upset maybe even disgusted at her true powers and angered that she attacked his brother. _Damn it! She's upset her newest kindest friend! What the hell was wrong with her? Train's yelling at her_… _Sven_…_God what will Sven think of her now?_

Tears streamed down from Eve's face and she lifted her hands to cover her eyes as she accumulated a large amount of nano machines onto her back to create a set of large angel wigs and she took flight. She couldn't look at Alphonse, not him, a human other than Train, Sven, Rinslet and Annette that looked at her as a person, not…not...

"Himichi!" Train called out as she flew away, he was also vaguely aware that Fullmetal's brother was also calling after her desperately.

Winry placed Alphonse down in a chair and scooped up the wrench that she had been working with. Taking quite steps behind she screeched, "How dare you!" the smacked him over the head with the tool, "how dare you call a woman that! Even more over you made her angry, you made her cry and you made her run away! I can't believe you Edward!" she gave him another crack over the head for good measure and went to Alphonse's side, "Train-kun can you help me with Alphonse? I need another person that can help me with his wounds and Edward kindly volunteered to go find Eve-chan."

Train smiled, there was no use arguing with her.

----------

"I was wondering if you'd join up with the military for one last mission, it's been hectic since this Creed came around, we'd like to know if you and your partner would help." Hughes asked.

"I'm sure that you already know my answer." Sven said sighing.

"Well it was worth a try." Hughes shrugged.

Sven looked up after taking his hat off and throwing the stub of his cigarette to the ground, "I did promise to help you in a bind, but right now there is something that's stopping me."

Hughes raised an eyebrow, "what-?"

"You're not here with anyone are you Hughes?"

"No why?"

"You're the only military personal I would trust her with."

-----------

Train eased Alphonse onto the operating table as Winry dug for her first aid kit amongst the random automail surgery tools.

"Well Alphonse it doesn't look too overly to bad. I bet you don't feel any of it, right?" Winry asked as she found her kit with the smaller bandages and antiseptics.

"Not a thing." Alphonse said with a soft smile.

Train raised an eyebrow as Winry walked over to the table that Al occupied and Train took a seat in a chair beside him.

"You want to tell him or should I?" Winry pulled her long hair back with a bandana.

Alphonse sighed as he grasped for the words, "Nii-san and I… well we transmuted something that we shouldn't have and ended up…well the way we are now…"

"And that is?" Train said in mild interest.

"He can't feel a single thing." Winry decided to finish. Alphonse winced at her words.

Train whistled, "That must also be why your brother carries so much dead weight."

"Dead weight?!" Winry gritted out angrily, squeezing the antiseptic bottle that she was holding letting the liquid spill over her hands.

"Winry makes nii-san's automail." Alphonse said hoping that Train would get the point.

"That beautiful piece of work that you were making back on the porch must be a lighter weight model for him am I right?" Train said grinning.

"You noticed?" Winry clapped her hands together in glee.

But it seemed that Alphonse was more interested in other things, "How do you know brother has an automail arm and leg?"

"I could tell when he was fighting. His left leg was heavier than the right and that his right arm was shorter as well as heavier than his left." Train as if it was a passing thought.

"You're a martial artist? Who trained you?" Al demanded.

"No one really." Train said shrugging, and Alphonse looked unpleased with the answer but Train decided to change the subject by using a silly smiling, "you mean you can't even feel anything? Not even if you have to go to the bathroom? That must suck! Do you time it or something?"

"All the sensory nerves in his skin were removed from his body. He couldn't tell you if the coffee was hot or cold. Let alone all the pain that was inflicted on his body at the moment, but oddly enough he knows when he needs to use the washroom." Winry added as she began to dab a cotton ball with antiseptic on it on the small wounds, "what the hell did you do to yourself Alphonse?"

"I fell…. off of the cliff near the river."

"You should have been able to catch yourself from that height." Winry began to poke at his bruises on his now exposed back.

"Eve-chan, she slipped and I went to catch her… if I'd known…" Al's face looked hurt.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that Himichi is very happy that you treated her like a normal human." Train said playing with one of the tools sticking out of the many toolboxes in the room.

Edward entered the room panting, "I couldn't find her I check the whole village."

Winry pouted as she taped gauze to Alphonse's skin, "You suck at looking for things."

"It's alright," Train said, "when people are sad usually they go to high places." And he pointed to the roof, "she'll be down when she's ready."

----------

"Shit where are they?" Sven cursed hitting the steering wheel of the car, "damn it I need to find a high place."

Hughes sighed, wondering what his senior could be thinking of. The car putted along on the bumpy road till it ran near a large house with a silhouette of a young girl sitting beside the smoke stack at the top of the roof.

Sven stepped out of the car and approached the house, Hughes followed curiously.

"Eve get down from there! Did Train do something to make you upset again?" Sven called up at the girl and she complied solemnly.

Hughes watched with awe as the girl transformed part of her upper back into angel wings and flew down to gently land in front of them.

"Sven!" she said happily whipping old tears from her eyes, "welcome back."

* * *

Haha! There Eve with wings!!! 

And to **hiya24 **I don't know if I posted this to you but I'm glad you liked the manga, you've read more than me... ((only on volume 10))


	6. The Proposition

Well here you are. Sorry about the wait... I did warn you. Any way I'm trying to force myself to finish this story. And it's going well I have about four chapters planned out (give or take one or two) and a epilogue. Wow I never written one of those before, mostly because I've never finished a chapter Fic because I get board with it. But this one I know I will get there because...I had the ending and most of the chapters written out in my head before I posted the first chapter. All I need now is to get to that goal! Yay, motivation that I don't have... enough of me rambling, read the damn chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Murf, sleep, to tired to argue...

* * *

"Sven!" Eve said happily whipping old tears from her eyes, "welcome back!" 

Maes Hughes took a step back and sputtered out, "She's… she has wings!!!"

"She generally does have them from time to time." Sven answered shrugging as is they were nothing lighting up a cigarette.

Eve retracted her wings and looked sceptically at the man that was accompanying Sven, "Who is he?"

Sven smiled down at her, "Eve I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Maes Hughes. I used to work with him in the investigations back when I was in the military."

Eve smiled then, knowing that she could trust him, and politely bowed, "It's nice to meet you Hughes-san. I'm Eve." She stood up grinning, "Sven talks about you periodically, he says that you have a daughter about six years younger than I that you dote on constantly."

Hughes gave an excited noise smiling, pulled out his wallet and asked, "Want to see a picture Eve-chan?" and the girl nodded.

Inside said wallet was a fold out with over thirty pictures of Elysia tuck neatly in the confined spaces, Hughes squealed at the sight and Eve began to study them closely.

Maes started talking about how perfect his daughter was until he noticed that Eve had transformed her right hand into a puppet of Elysia.

Eve smiled as she made the hand puppet move, "She looks like this, right?"

Hughes squealed excitedly, "My Elysia-chan makes the cutest puppet ever!"

Eve grinned at a job well done.

----------

"My Elysia-chan makes the cutest puppet ever!" was squealed from outside.

Edward perked up; "Why the hell is Hughes here?" he looked toward the front door in curiosity.

"Hughes?" Train said in confusion, he'd heard the name before just he couldn't connect it with a face.

"Eve-chan is still out there, what if…" Alphonse said trailing off trying not to think of the possibilities, he jumped off the operation bed that he was lying on and ran to the front door.

"Wait I still haven't-" Winry tried calling after him.

Edward smirked, happy for his brother to be interested in something other than their quest, and he was even more excited that this was the first woman _other than_ Winry and Hawkeye that he was in constant worry about.

"Ah ha! That's it!" Train called out and the two other occupants looked at him strangely, grinning he said, "Hughes is the guy that Sven was in investigations with!"

Edward's eyebrow shot up at the statement trying to hide his curiosity of whom this Sven guy was and said, "Well let go check out what's happening outside."

---------

When Alphonse got outside it was truly the sight to be hold. There standing in the middle of Winry's front lawn was a man dressed in a white suit, Hughes in a regular t-shirt and slacks and Eve with both of her hands into puppets putting on a puppet show. He sighed, why was he so worried anyway Hughes would never harm anyone that hadn't instigated the fight.

"Hey Hughes," Alphonse said walking toward the group.

"Oh Alphonse!" the man said not looking up, "did you see these cute puppet… Alphonse what happened?!" he said in worry as he saw the series of bruises and bandages that hid his cuts.

Alphonse gave a nervous laugh, "I fell off of a high place…"

Hughes frowned. Alphonse lost himself in thought then, _probably wondering why I had been so careless, but Eve looks upset and the man in white's face turned to curiosity at her change in emotion, that guy must be the Sven she's talked about._

"Well, well, Hughes what brings you here?" Edward said bringing Alphonse out of his musings. Train and Winry had just approached as well.

"Well him." He said pointing at Sven.

Sven sighed lighting up a new cigarette, "I was looking for Eve, and to find her on a roof of all places. Train what the hell did you do to her this time?!" he smacked Train over the head in mock anger.

Train fell forward clinching his body part, "I swear it wasn't me this time Sven."

Eve gave a huff and Sven glanced over the group, "is there something I'm missing?"

"Aha! So you were here!" someone called out making their trek up the hillside toward the house.

"You!" Edward fumed as he noticed that Rinslet had now made her appearance. She ignored him heading straight towards Train.

"Chronos has a message to for you." She smiled.

Rinslet pulled the paper out of her pants pocket and was about to hand it to him when a female voice said, "I'll give the message to Heartnet personally, Rinslet Walker-san."

Rinslet's eyebrow twitched, "so you were using me to find him huh? Don't you have your own searching methods?"

"Jenos insisted your methods are far faster than any of ours." The woman said as she approached the group with a rather large stature blonde man behind her.

"Then what the hell is on the piece of paper?" Rinslet let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Whatever Jenos had placed on it." The blonde woman said with a gentle smile.

Rinslet violently opened the letter reading its contents:

_Rins-chan,_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Love,_

_Jenos_

"I'm going to kill him!" Rinslet screamed in frustration ripping the letter in half.

"It seems you've gather quite a group of allies Heartnet. Not only a talented bunch but famous too." The blonde woman smiled at the group and turned toward Edward, "I believe that this is the first time I have met you Fullmetal Alchemist. I certainly heard a lot about your exploits."

"Who do you think-?" Edward tried to say stepping forward.

Train placed his arm in Edward's way and asked, "What is so important that Chronos numbers I and II have to deliver a message in person?"

"Chronos, eh?" Edward grunted, "You then you know the bastard that destroyed my automail arm. I've got a message for him."

"We've heard about it from Mustang-san. We have brought proper compensation for that along with us." The woman smiled softly, "do you think that we could take this inside?"

Winry gulped, one of their people had injured Edward and these people made Train suspicious, she didn't know if she wanted them in her house. They were an odd match the woman looked so innocent looking. The man on the other hand was tall, dark and scary.

Train started walking towards the house saying, "Winry they're harmless."

Eve trotted after Train and Winry gave a strained smile to the two, "If you'd like I could make some tea."

Inside the house was all together different feeling the fact being that nine grown adults were sitting in Winry's living room. She shakily placed down the teacups on to the coffee table.

The blonde woman who was now sitting in one of the many chairs brought into the living room, looked at her with a kind smile, "I am the Chrono numbers special task force agent number I, my name is Sephiria and I'm sorry for intruding on you Winry Rockbell-san."

Winry jumped in shock that someone she hadn't introduced herself knew her name. And Edward went on the defensive stepping in front of her glaring at the two Chronos members.

The man standing behind Sephiria said, "We're not here to hurt you just-"

Sephiria held up a hand to stop the man, "Belze please present them with the suitcase." And Belze did opening a case in front of Edward and Winry, "This is our gift to you for the damage that Jenos had done to your automail Edward-san."

Winry carefully inspected the contents it looked like normal automail pieces she worked with except for the fact that they were black instead of the usual silver colour. Winry was about to open her mouth when Sephiria interrupted her.

"The standard pieces are made out of orichalcum, the construction of the automail up to Fullmetal's own mechanic. We had to estimate his size so if there are problems please tell us."

Edward's eyebrow twitched, "Does this mean that my automail arm will be pretty much indestructible?"

"Yes." She said with a nod, "but you won't be able to alchemise it into that sword of yours with out the exact concentration."

Eve looked a bit confused completely changing the subject, "So you used to be Train's boss?"

"I suppose so, Himichi." Sephiria smiled at Eve, who blushed a bit, "five years ago when he first became an agent I was the one that presented him with his gun Hades."

Hughes began taking note of the conversation at that point, Sven sighed at his friend's actions but it seemed that the numbers knew and didn't care.

Winry froze, so Train had been one of those people that Edward said to keep a look out for? But he seemed so gentle and kind.

"I'm sure that you know why we're here today Heartnet?" Sephiria directed the conversation to the three sitting on the couch across from her: Train, Sven and Eve.

"I can assume that it has something to do with four of the world leader's _untimely deaths_ in these past few months, right?" Train gave a disgusted face at the thought.

"Yes and I'm sure that you've put it together that Creed has been behind all of them, along with his _Apostle Star_."

Hughes sighed, "Sephiria-san the military has all of them tracked down we're waiting for the Fuhrur's order to eliminate them."

"Don't," Belze said in a commanding voice, "they are something only the numbers should be able to take on."

"You're underestimating the State Alchemists." Edward said grudgingly.

"That maybe, but this is Chronos' mess to begin with." Sephiria stated, Edward's curiosity peaked and was about to ask a question, but she talked again, "Moving along the Elders at Chronos are disturbed with the incidences and have ordered the elimination of the Apostles Star."

"And what do you want from me?" Train said unfazed.

"We would like to enlist your aid as a sweeper." Sephiria asked.

"What?!" Eve, Train and Sven yelled out.

"The surrounding governments have decided to make a alliance with the bounty in the capture of Creed and the Apostle Star." Belze began, "This is still classified information, the offer won't be announced for another three days, but the allying governments have decided the bounty as thirty million no strings attached."

"Thirty…" Eve whispered.

"Thirty million? That's one of the three highest offers ever made!" Sven spat out.

"Of course fifty thousand will be paid out to anyone with information leading to his capture." Belze added.

"I'm sure as you know Heartnet that Chronos will do any means necessary to accomplish a mission, we will use any method at our disposal." Sephiria continued.

Train placed a sad grin on his face, "even me commander?"

"You know that until you bring Creed down _**her**_ soul will never rest." Sephiria said sadly, "of course that is merely my own opinion. It's your choice to make, Train."

* * *

Ouch. Sephiria really goes for the balls. Anyway, last chapter based off the conversation in the manga. 

Ooooo another **U**seless **B**it of **I**nformation Keiji Fujiwara does the voice acting for Sven and Maes in Japanese... if you couldn't guess from the name anyway, they both act relatively similar in nature, you know goofy big brother type, gets serious when he has too.

I'm going back to bed now...


	7. The Answer

Well hello there. I know this story as been missing almost...two months. I know I really have no excuse.

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It didn't really come out the way that I wanted but I think that it has it's own uniqueness to it, that it can flow with the rest of the story. I find this chapter boring, because I wanna get to the action. ((excited for the next chapters))

Anyway if I came off mean last chapter I'm sorry work makes me grumpy, but I do not have a job anymore so that is totally awesome! And I'm happy now!

**Disclaimer**: If I wrote any of these mangas/animes Sven would have a bigger car... ((snicker))

* * *

"You know that until you bring Creed down _**her**_ soul will never rest." Sephiria said sadly, "of course that is merely my own opinion. It's your choice to make, Train." She paused, "I believe Woodney-san will provide you with more information." 

Train frowned; Sephiria really knew how to play her cards.

Sephiria stood, "I believe that it is time that we take our leave, sorry for intruding on you Rockbell-san." she bowed. Winry returned with a lopsided grin.

The room remained silent for a moment before Sephiria had one foot out the door. She turned to Edward with the slightest smile, "I have orders for you from Mustang-san. Fullmetal, if Heartnet decides to peruse Creed you are to follow and to help in anyway you can." With that both her and Belze disappeared out of sight.

Sven gave a long glance at Train, who at the moment was brooding. Rinslet grinned breaking the silence, "So what you going to do Train-kun?"

He frowned again and said standing, "Were leaving."

Sven stood digging in his pants for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, but Eve stood rooted in the spot.

"I'm not going!" she pouted.

"Eve?" Sven said in surprise, he has never in his two years with the girl ever remembered Eve objection to something other than Train teasing her.

Edward sighed, "Well you can't leave until I get my automail fixed."

"Who said you where coming?" Train protested.

"I did." Edward grunted.

"This isn't your battle."

"It became mine when I got orders from the Fuhrur bastard, whether you like it or not!" Edward stamped his metal foot to the ground making a sound that echoed for what seemed like days.

"Let them come then," Sven said sighing at the thought of _orders_, "he really has no other choice."

"Yes please!" Eve said, but her glance wasn't directed at anything other than Alphonse.

"More the merrier," Train said sighing out of exasperation, "how long will the automail take?"

"About three days." Winry stated grinning rubbing her hands in excitement, "It might take a bit longer depending whether we need to add extensions to Edwards's leg."

Rinslet ran out the door saying her good byes, something about going to find the necklace she always wanted. Hughes decided that he had gone MIA too long from his "vacation" and opted to head back. Sven glad returned the favour of driving him there.

-------------

It was dark. Nearly three in the morning when Winry found Train lying on the roof of her house.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked approaching him.

"Couldn't sleep." He said giving her a light glance.

"Are you thinking?" she asked in light interest.

"Creed, he was the one that…" Train gritted his teeth in anger.

"He killed a person very important to you?" Winry placed a sad grin on her face thinking back on their earlier conversation, "May I ask what their name was?"

Train smiled lightly, "Saya Minatsuki, she was a sweeper."

"That would make sense!" Winry exclaimed smiling, Train looked up watching as Winry let her blonde hair blow in the wind, "You see my mother told me long ago that the song had run in the family, and well Minatsuki is my mother maiden name. If I recalled her brother, my uncle had a child by the name of Saya. I never met her, sadly."

"She would have liked you Winry-chan, you two have the same eyes." Train said resting shifting into a more comfortable position.

Winry grinned back at him and they sat in silence for sometime until Train turned to her astounded at the thought, "Why are you up?"

"When I meant three day I meant three days without sleep." She yawned.

"And you are…?"

"Up here because I'm on break Obaa-san is trying her hands at it. Everyone else is sleeping; I assumed you'd be up here since you weren't on the couch."

"Hey Winry-chan will you do something for me?"

"Anything Train-kun." She said grinning down at him.

"Will you sing for me?"

-----------

"I'll give you five minutes Himichi," Train said smiling standing outside on the front lawn of Winry's house, "if you get me to pull out my gun once, I'll buy you lunch."

Eve gave a determined face, and transformed her hands in to boxing gloves knocking them together. Train hit the timer that was on the porch and Eve took her first swing.

Edward came out of the house onto the porch as he heard a large bang followed by grass flying high in the air, Train dodging and laughing, along with Eve pouting in his wake.

"What the hell are they doing?" he turned to Winry who was finishing the last minute touches on his new automail.

"They're training I think." Winry's eyebrows drew closer together in concentration.

The buzzer went off and Eve groaned, "Not again!!! One more time Train!"

Train's stomach growled, "Eve that was like the sixth time today and I'm hungry we've got to stop. And you've never beat me before."

"Once!" Eve said standing her ground firmly.

"That time I stepped on a cat's tail and lost my balance when you shot your hair at me." Train said in his defence.

"That's still once!" she pouted.

"I was distracted!"

"Then let me have a go?" Edward asked.

Train grinned excitedly, but as luck would have it his stomach growled, "After lunch?" he asked pleadingly.

Winry gave Edward a tug on the ear, "come on Edward we have to attach your automail."

Ed groaned, causing Eve to raise an eyebrow "is there anyway I can help?"

"Yeah you can hold Edward down."

"Huh?"

--------

It had been the first time that Eve had seen someone ever get automail attached before. Earlier Winry gave her a lengthy explanation of how it worked along with the human nervous system to create an artificial moveable limb, so she was quite excited.

Winry along with Winry's grandmother told her to strap Edward down tightly as possible onto the chair. Since today they were connecting both his arm and his leg at the same time.

Eve used her hair to pushdown on the boy. Her grip was light at first, before the connection was made. That was until Edward gave a sudden jerk, and slightly growled. He jerked again and opened his mouth as if to scream, but didn't.

It was then that Winry called her to help move Edward on to the couch near by and he lied there panting.

"I always hate when you connect them." Edward breathlessly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Eve said for curiosity sake.

Winry frowned, "It's enough to make a grown man cry." Eve went about to ask why Edward hadn't let the pain out. Winry shushed pushing her out of the room saying that Edward needed his rest.

---------

"Where was it that you said Woodney is now staying at Eve?" Train asked with a fork full of stew half way to his mouth.

"I believe that he is still in Celeste town." She answered, "at least that is where I received his last call from."

Train swallowed and shoved another forkful into his mouth before answering, "that isn't far from here is it Sven?"

Sven glanced over the newspaper he was reading, "not to far, little more than half a day."

Train finished his plate and leaned back in his chair.

Winry glanced up and noticed him eyeing the pot where the stew came from, "you can have more if you like."

"Really?!" Train said excitedly.

"What is that your fourth plate?" Edward asked, "Do you even eat…?"

"Hey buddy," Sven said appalled, "you try eating deep fired bread crusts."

Edward glanced at the older man as if he was insane.

Train hummed to himself happily, it's been a while since he's eaten a home cooked meal, he was going to milk it for what it's worth.

"I've made pie as well." Winry said excitedly.

"When did you have a chance to even make it?" Edward asked astounded at the fact that she made enough stew for seven people and one with the stomach the size of elephant.

"Ooo pie." Train grinned in glee.

"While you were still recovering." Winry gave him a sidelong glance of anger, "it's Gracia-san recipe."

"It's been a while since I've had Gracia-san pies." Sven said reclining in his chair happily.

"You know Gracia-san?" Alphonse stated in confusion. He was in more shock that Edward and Winry weren't surprised.

"Yes, and Elysia." He smiled, "I think the last time I saw Elysia in person was when she was about seven or eight." Alphonse was still confused at the response so Sven went on, "Maes and I worked investigations together. We didn't work directly together until my partner had…passed on." He subconsciously touched his eye patch.

"You lost your eye-." Winry tried to say.

"Enough about that! I want pie!" Train said excitedly. He earned a glare from Winry.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it Winry then leave it." Edward commanded and then grinned, "plus I want pie too!"

----------

Sven sighed. _I hate kids and now I have four of them_. It had all started when they had trucked down to Sven's small four door white car when Edward yelled out "Shotgun!"

Then chaos ensued.

Train argued that he's been in the car longer, Eve shot out that it was her turn to ride in the front. Alphonse wanted a spacious place to read. Edward said that he was the highest ranking that he deserved the front seat. Eve called unfair in the fact that none of them other than him were in the military.

"All four of you into the back seat!" Sven barked.

The four looked at him like he had three heads.

"You heard me." He said point toward the rear driver's door.

So now he had four young adults crammed into the back seat of a very small four door white car.

It was silent for a while, little pushes here or there to get comfortable. Until Edward whined about the fact that Train's legs was taking up to much room. Then Eve got caught up in the fact that Edward's elbow was jabbing her in the side.

It was a mess needless to say, before Sven got feed up with the fact and yelled out, "if all four of you don't shut up I'm turning this car around!"

And the car went silent.

Finally.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. 

The ending of this chapter was my favorite part to write. Anyway please review, I find it a bit more motivation when people do. I found the hit counter and I can tell that there are people reading this so that is good to know. Until next time.


End file.
